Halloween: Costume Party
by Wildgirl93
Summary: A bunch of one shots about some of my favorite characters and pairs in the Arrowverse getting ready for a hero filled Halloween party. Includes, Snowbarry, Olicity, and Timecanary.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I know its a little late to be doing a Halloween fic but I got this huge idea for it as I was waiting in line for my $3 burrito (don't judge). ITs a combination of a handful of one-shots, somewhat in the future. Each chapter has different characters and shipping pairs (these are pairs I love and if you don't like it, don't read it simple as that). They're all getting ready for a Halloween party and each have their own problems. The last chapter will bring everybody together at the party. So I hope you all enjoy! I apologize for any grammar, missed words, and so on. Sadly I do not own any of the characters of Arrow, Flash, and Legends of Tomorrow.**

* * *

First Chapter: Snowbarry

Caitlin starred down at the three tiny costumes laid out on the bed in front of her. Chewing on her lower lip, she tried to make a decision, but it was just too hard. Nearby, a soft gurgle interrupted her thoughts, causing her to snap her head in the direction of her precious distraction.

Less than a few feet away sat a white crib decorated with light blue and pink bedding with various patterns. A loving smile crossed the bioengineers face as she made her away over to the crib. Bending over, she was instantly greeted by soft coos and a gummy smile. "Well look whose awake and very happy to see mommy." Caitlin said delightfully as she reached in and gently took the babies tiny hand between her fingers.

The tiny girl wrapped her own fingers around her mother's index finger with a strong grip. Caitlin could feel the meniscal vibrations and slight chill to her daughter's skin. Normal mothers would be losing their minds if their child felt anything like Caitlin's baby girl, but her daughter didn't have normal mother or a father either. This little girl had two meta-human parents; one with the power of lighting fast speed and the other with chilling ice powers. Already their daughter was show-casing both sides of the gene pool. Caitlin liked to believe that her daughter's specials genetics helped her survive being born two months early.

She was special in many ways and loved in so many more. Josephine Nora Allen, who was name after her very proud pop-pop and her grandmother, is loved by everyone in their super hero family and Caitlin couldn't be any happier.

"Do you want to pick out your own costume? Hm? Because mommy can't seem to make up her mind." She bent over and gently took the tiny baby into her arms. Sephy gurgled once again and the bioengineer took that as yes.

Walking back to the bed and took a seat on the edge. Maneuvering her daughter into one arm, Caitlin pulled over the nearest costume, "Your Aunt Felicity chose this one," she held up a furry gray ensemble with little round ears and a tail. 'It's a mouse! Because she's tiny and adorable.' She recalled the tech whiz explaining. It was also an inside joke of Felicities love for computers and using a 'mouse'.

But Sephy gave the costume now attention, just starred up at her mother with glazed green eyes. "Okay we can come back to that…" Caitlin sighed then reached for the next costume, "Your pop-pop chose this one and I know you would make his day if you wore it." This time it was miniaturized version of police uniform with a small stuffed doughnut and coffee sewed to the arms. 'Oh, so I can't be a cop, but Sephy can?' Iris joked when Joe presented the baby's parents with the outfit. Everybody in the room just laughed.

Once again, she was just given another blank glaze and the little uniform was set aside as well. "Okay Sephy this is the last costume and we need to make a decision because mommy has to get dressed as well. Don't want to be late to the party because someone was being picky." Caitlin warned mockingly then picked up the last costume, "Your godfather made this for you. I won't hear the end of it if you choose it or not. Your own super-suit." The miniature suit was different shades of purple, with the same style of the Flash's, but without the cowl. It even had her own personal insignia: a lightning bolt within a snowflake. 'She'll be the greatest hero the world has ever seen.' Cisco said.

Maybe she would, but Caitlin didn't want to ever put that pressure on her daughter. She wanted Josephine to choose her own path, not have one forced upon her. "You can be a hero another day." She stated softly, setting the costume back down, "So I guess the options are cop or mouse." She looked over at the other two costumes and let out a sigh as she began to contemplate once again.

Moments later there was a soft knock. Caitlin didn't even bother to look up, "Come in." she said loudly, continuing to stare at her options.

She heard the knob turn and door quietly squeak open, "Hey." A gentle voice said, bringing a smile to her face and a loud squeal from her daughter.

Looking up she found her husband closing the door to the bedroom and she let out a loud bark of laughter at his attire. He was dressed in a tweed suit with a white button up and a bright red bow tie. He topped it all off with black rimmed glasses and his hair tousled around his head, "So this is Earth 2 Barry?" Caitlin asked.

Barry Allen chuckled with a small nod as he closed the distance between them. Leaning down, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. They tingled with warmth as he pulled away, giving her a beaming smile then looked at the baby in her arms, "Hello there little snowflake. I see someone is bright and chipper after her nap for once." He said warmly.

Josephine cooed at her father, reaching for him. Caitlin rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "Such a daddy's girl." She stated as she rose to her feet. Taking that as his cue, Barry put down a bag in his that she was just noticing. Oh, so carefully, she passed Sephy over to her father. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the bag.

He looked up from making silly faces at their daughter, "Open it." Was all he said.

"It better not be some sort of jump scare or I swear on the speed force I will jab an icicle into your leg…again." She warned leaning down and opening the black plastic bag.

Lucky for her husband nothing jumped out at her, instead she found the most perfect baby costume. "Oh, Barry its perfect." She laughed, pulling the outfit out the bag.

"Well I thought we could stick to the Earth 2 theme." He stated simply as she held the costume up for both of them to see.

It was a baby sized gorilla suit, with pale white fur and peach skin. Just like Soloman, king of the gorillas from Earth 2. The gorilla that ultimately saved their lives and their daughters when Grodd attacked S.T.A.R. labs. When the telepathic gorilla found out Caitlin was pregnant after Barry went to Earth 2 to help the bastard, he became enraged and took his new army to their Earth. Caitlin went into early labor during the attack and was slowly killing the Flash right in front her eyes. Then Soloman came barging in and took the tyrant down. They owed their lives and their daughter's life to that white-haired gorilla. Seemed only fair they honored him during Halloween.

Setting the costume down, Caitlin gently pulled Barry and their daughter into a hug and placed hard kiss onto her hero's lips. "I love you Barry Allen."

"I love you Caitlin Allen." He replied, calling her by her newly given last name.

Husband and wife both smiled broadly at each other for a heartbeat, then looked down their precious daughter, "We love Josephine Allen." Barry whispered then planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

Caitlin's heart swelled at the sight, thinking her life couldn't be any more perfect. "Okay. Get her dressed and I'll get changed into my costume. Heads up, she's really not a fan of pants today." And with that Dr. Allen flounced off to the connecting bathroom to change into her Earth 2 persona, Killer Frost. Her little family was going to be the talk of the party.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little Snowbarry baby scene. Also I know the timeline seems weird, but I figured it wasn't like a huge deal. The next two chapters are waiting! As always favorites, follows, and reviews are welcomed! Happy belated Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Olicity and William

Felicity giddily pulled out the last of her and Oliver's costumes. It was the first Halloween that he not only agreed to dress up, but to do it together as a couple. Of, course he wanted to know what he was going to wear right away, but she decided to keep it a secret. She just hoped he would like it because she already loved every part of the concept she came up with.

Clapping her hands in glee, Felicity picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Cisco teasing him about winning the costume contest. Her fellow nerd quickly replied, 'Yea right blondie. Gypsy and I had you beat months ago. *serious face emoji*'

She rolled her eyes and started to type out a very creative insult, but was interrupted by a knock at her hotel room door. Making her way over she yelled, "Oliver I swear to god if you lost your key I'm calling Nyssa-"she threw open the door and froze in surprise.

It wasn't Oliver, but his son William. He stared up at the blonde, head tilted to side in confusion, "Whose Nyssa?" he asked.

"William! Hey bud! What are you doing here? I mean I know why you're at the hotel, I just mean why are at my room… not that you're not welcomed. You are always welcome, but you know just make sure you knock. Don't want you walking on anything-", she immediately cut off her own babbling at that point, knowing she was about to take it too far. Opening the door even further, she threw an arm out indicating he should come in, "Come on in."

"Thanks." He walked past and flashed her a small smile before making his way to the bed. Taking a seat on the edge he waited for Felicity to join him.

She quickly closed the door and scrambled over to join him, taking a seat in the nearby desk chair. "So, what's up? You okay?" she asked.

William shrugged, "I'm fine. Nice having my own room, thanks for convincing my dad by the way."

"Pssh. No problem at all. You're old enough to sleep in a hotel room by yourself. Besides what kind of trouble can you even get into. Oh my god you're not here because you broke something did you? Because I can't be that cool parent you think will let you get away with anything. But considering what your dad and I do-"

"No, I didn't break anything." He cut her babbling off this time, causing a slight blush to rise into her cheeks.

"Oh okay. So, what is the problem?"

He didn't reply, just shyly looked away, his eyes lingering on the costumes laying out on the bed. "Does dad know he's dressing up as a bunny?" he asked.

She chuckled at his sly attempt of a distraction, but decided to entertain him anyway, "He's not just any bunny. He's going to bugs bunny from space jams and I'm going to Lola bunny."

"Space Jam? What's that got to do with basketball and bunnies?" he asked entirely lost now.

"Wow okay that stung a little. Space Jam is a movie about the looney toons and Michael Jordan playing basketball. I would love to explain the plot and here soon we are totally having a movie night, but you didn't come here to remind me of my old age." Felicity pointed out, trying to encourage the kid to open up. It wasn't always an easy to get him to express his feelings, but she has had plenty of practice with Oliver. The two had more in common than they realized sometimes. "You can tell me anything William you know that." She encouraged.

Once again, she was met with silence, but she waited patiently. After a short moment he finally answered, "My mom and I had this tradition of watching scary movies on Halloween and last year she promised that next Halloween she would finally let me watch an R-rated film. I didn't even think about it until I saw a commercial for some horror film in theaters. I completely forgot about our tradition, Felicity and I feel so bad. I just feel like I forgot a part of my mom and I don't want that. I shouldn't go to the party, but dad was so excited to have me along and…." His voice trailed off and he began to sob.

She instantly went to William, wrapping him up in a tight embrace as her heart broke for the young boy. He buried his head into her shoulder and just cried. And she let him. It went on for several minutes, but soon the sobs turned into sniffles and eventually silence. He pulled away moments later. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Reaching out, she used the sleeve of her shirt to gently wipe his face, "No apologies necessary. You miss your mother. I can't say I know how that exactly feels but I have experienced loss. That pain, it fades, but never really goes away. But talking to someone about it, like you just did with me, does help."

"I do feel a little better." He softly admitted.

Felicity smiled, "Glad I could help. And you are always welcome to vent, to cry, to remember. So, if you want to stay in tonight and watch scary movies, your father and I will gladly join you."

"You would?"

"Of course. I love scary movies and I know the best R-rated films. But you need to talk to Oliver as well. He wants to be there for you and he of all people understands what it means to lose a parent. I'm glad you were able to open up to me. Believe me this is like a huge mile stone in my book, but you know would appreciate it even more?" she asked.

"My dad." William replied automatically.

"Yes. Now go give him a call and talk things out. Then let me know what movies I need to illegally download." Felicity instructed with a wink.

For the first time since entering her room, the young boy laughed, "Thanks Felicity" then leaned over and gave her a tight hug, which she gladly returned. "I'm so glad dad's going to marry you."

She laughed joyfully at his comment and squeezed him even tighter, "You are a charmer, just like your father."

He laughed again before pulling away, "I'll talk to you later." He promised.

"You got it kid." And with that William left the room.

Almost an hour later, there was another knock on her door. Assuming it was William back to give her a movie list, she quickly opened the door and was immediately greeted by jigsaw mask yelling, "You wanna play a game!"

The blonde hacker screamed bloody murder before falling backwards and landing hard on her backside. Roaring laughter immediately followed and the masked was removed revealing William. His father and soon to be husband, Oliver appeared from around the corner, laughing his ass off.

She felt a brief moment of anger then busted out laughing along with her boys. Eventually they both came in and helped her up before being engulfed in apologetic hugs. "You'll pay for that later." She muttered into Oliver's ear, earning her swift, but sizzling kiss.

"Ew." William groaned in disgust as he broke away from the couple and made his over to the bed. Oliver and Felicity followed in suit.

"So, we still on for scary movies?" Felicity asked.

The young boy shook his head. Smiling he lifted a black and orange bag reading, 'Halloween Town' on it, "No I want to go the party and meet everybody. Especially Flash. But I needed a different costume."

"What was wrong with the other one?" she asked, feigning hurt. She personally picked out what she believed to be a cool space ranger. He was slowly starting to become obsessed with his newest friend Rip Hunter, who was for time being was living in Star City with Sara Lance.

"Nothing at all. But I decided to mix it up and be the scary movie myself. And who's better then Jigsaw?!" he exclaimed excitedly, pulling out a small back suit with a red bow tie. He was right about the character because now she would have nightmares for days, but Felicity was happy for William.

Clearly Oliver had found a solution after talking with his son and she couldn't be prouder. "You are a wonderful and somewhat awful man." She said looking up at her fiancé.

He just rolled his eyes, "William told me about the bunny ears…let's call it early revenge."

Felicity shook her head then raised up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied softly, then they both turned to watch William prepare for Halloween.

* * *

 **So I know this wasn't really a big Olicity fic, but I'm liking what I see between William and Felicity so far, so I decided to have a bonding scene between them. Also who doesn't love a good jump scare? Haha. Another chapter awaits. I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Timecanary

Rip Hunter was just stepping out the shower, when he heard a loud shriek coming from outside the bathroom. "Sara!" he yelled, instantly consumed by fear. Throwing open the door, he quickly ran out and into the adjacent bedroom, ready to take down any threat. But there wasn't any.

Instead he found a very pregnant and very frustrated Sara Lance struggling to fit a black dress over her large belly. "Damnit Damnit Damnit!" she screeched in frustration, then turned and looked at Rip, "This is all your fault!" she accused.

He stood there slightly dumbfounded, "What's my fault? I literally just got out of the shower and came running in panic because you were screaming like a bloody banshee."

The white canary gave up her struggle with the dress, giving her full fury filled attention to the time master, "I'm the size of a freaking whale because you knocked me up! And the only thing I fit into most days is oversized shirts and supersized leggings!"

Rip rolled his eyes, "If I recall you were just as involved as I was in the creation of our child. And haven't we had this discussion back when your white canary started feeling tight?" he tried reminding the very agitated blonde.

"Roll your eyes again at me and I'll remind you I can still kick your ass even at 7 ½ months pregnant." She retorted back. He just raised an eyebrow at her comment, but didn't say a word. He'd been around Sara long enough to know when she just needed to rant and rave. They usually came with a lot of insults and threats, most of the time directed towards him. He took it all with a grain of salt because apologies came moments later with some make-up sex thrown in every now and then. So, the soon to be father just stood there and took it, "And yes, I know it takes two to tango, but you should have resisted or at least turned off that British charm that you know makes me melt." He almost smirked at that, but decided against it. He didn't feel like being punched in the face today. "And maybe I still can't accept the fact that I am supersized and still growing, but I tried on this dress just a couple weeks ago and it fit perfectly. Now I can barely get it over my stomach." She gestured towards the black garment that fell just above he thighs. He could see the material was being stretched beyond its limits. All it would take was one firm tug and the whole thing would rip.

"If it makes you feel any better I find it quite enticing." Rip commented

It was Sara's turn to roll her eyes, "Yea right. Are you all of sudden turned on by beached whales? Because that's all I'm seeing right now." She remarked sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shook his head, as a smile began to form, "My little bird, any man with eyes would see what I see."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"A beautiful, sexy, strong woman who is carrying a precious gift. They would see her fire and fierce loyalty to those she loves. They would see a woman who would fight till the end of days for the child she carries. They would see a new mother who already loves her unborn child with every part of her being." Rip reached out and gently took her face between his hands and gazed directly into her crystal blue eyes, "They would see the woman I love."

The rest of Sara's anger dissipated, as she immediately softened at his touch and his words. She gave him a tiny smile, "You see all of that?"

He nodded, "That and so much more. I'm sorry the dress doesn't fit and that you don't feel beautiful, but you are to me."

Tears began to pool in her eyes, her emotions swinging once again, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. None of this is your fault. Its these stupid hormones and I'm just so uncomfortable all the time. The baby won't stay off my bladder, I'm craving pickles with peanut butter, none of my clothes fit, and I don't have costume for the party. And now I feel bad because your being so understanding and saying all these nice things to me and all I've done is be a bitch to you."

"Oh Sara." Rip sighed as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She immediately buried her face into his naked chest and he could feel her wet tears as the spilled over, "You are not a bitch. You are pregnant and we both know it all be worth it in the end. You never need apologize for what is happening to you."

"But I'm being so mean and I've ruined our night," She whaled.

The captain of the Waverider just laughed, "It's okay. I take it all with a grain of salt and I know you have little control of what is happening. But you haven't ruined the night at all. There's a simple solution to that."

"What?" she asked, her voice muffled by her tears and speaking into his chest.

"A giant t-shirt and oversized leggings." He stated.

Sara pulled back and looked up at him confused, "So I'm going as myself?"

Rip shook his head chuckling, "No. You don't need tight complex costume. All you need is an orange t-shirt and black leggings."

She quickly caught on, "A pumpkin? You want to turn me into a literal pumpkin? Isn't that right on the nose?" she asked.

"I was thinking more jack-o-lantern. And from what I understand, do it yourself costumes are all the rage during this time period."

Sara chuckled for the first time that night, "I guess you're right."

"Why Ms. Lance did you say I was right for once?" Rip asked in fake astonishment.

"Don't get used to it. Now help me out of this dress so we can go find what we need." She stated.

"Oh, my pleasure." Rip stated, his voice dropping into a seductive brogue. He felt the white canary shiver in his arms, causing his blood to heat up and rush immediately to his lower regions. Without warning he grasped the bottom of her too short dress and tugged, hard. The black garment ripped completely in half right up middle of her front.

He heard no protest, just a quiet moan, "That's the charm I was talking about earlier."

Rip backed her up towards the bed, "And you love me more for it."

"And you love me." She responded softly.

"Let me show you just how much." Then gently fell onto the bed with her, his towel forgotten a few feet away.

Eventually Rip was able to pull himself away from Sara and made his way to a nearby Halloween store. He found the perfect shirt for the white canary and even ran into Barry Allen and Oliver Queen with his son. Apparently, he wasn't the only ones who were doing some last-minute costume shopping.

When he returned to the hotel room, he and Sara used pieces of the black dress to create the scariest jack-o-lantern they could. In the end, even he had to admit they did a great job and his little bird looked damn good.

"You're just as sexy as a pumpkin." He told her.

She blushed, "Thank you."

"I love you Sara Lance."

"I love you Rip Hunter."

Then sealed it with soft kiss.

* * *

 **So if you read all three chapters so far, thank you thank you. I hope I'm doing these ships and character justice. I should have another chapter or two here soon. Just have to decide which pair I want to do next. If you have any request I will gladly take them, just say so in the reviews.**


End file.
